The present disclosure relates to a stator vane array and, more particularly, to a gas turbine engine split damped shroud.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The compressor section includes a case circumscribing an engine axis with axially alternating arrays of stationary vanes and rotatable blades. Each stator array may be constructed of multiple vane clusters distributed circumferentially about the interior of the case with each cluster supported by the case at an outer shroud.
Stator arrays may require some vane damping. Stator arrays are typically split between every vane at an inner shroud that also supports additional hardware such as a spring and separate Inner Air Seal (IAS) carrier. The additional hardware requires additional radial space. In some architectures this additional space may increase rotor thermal effect.